Chapter 13
"Chapter 13" is the fifth episode of the second season of Legion, and the thirteenth episode overall.Legion - Episode 2.05 - Chapter 13 - Press Release Synopsis An uneasy reunion leads to a shocking truth. Plot Lenny Busker pleads with Amahl Farouk to release her, and then appears at Division 3, seemingly restored to a full physical body. Surrendering to Division 3, Lenny is interrogated by Clark. It is revealed that Lenny's real name is Lenoire. He asks if she is the Shadow King, or if she is still being controlled by Farouk and she denies it. They then ask Lenny to explain how she got a body but she refuses to answer. She does though impart that Farouk knows where the monks buried and hid his body. Lenny pleads with Clark to let her go or at the least talk to David. Meanwhile Oliver Bird, who's been "infected" by Farouk is being forced to drive to get to "the" body. He tells Oliver they'll have to dig it up. Oliver is forced to dig in his brand new cream suit. As he uncovers it, Farouk refers to the body as a "she", and we're shown the arm of a woman... Ptonomy Wallace is brought in to read through Lenny's memories. Before he begins, he notices that Lenny's body is different than her original. Lenny assures him that she's on their side, and wants to help. Wallace reaches in and views her memories, but finds them jumbled and disturbed. He is forced to experience a delusion inside his own head which involves Admiral Fukyama. The return of Jon Hamm's narration interlude here. He this time gives us a lesson in the human ability to recognize patterns, and faces, and shapes in objects. And how humans are unique in distinguishing coincidence from evil intent. Farouk and Oliver chat back and forth, attempting to out philosophize one another apparently. David Haller then looks into Lenny's mind and discovers that she is still under Farouk's control, and that she's been sent to infiltrate Division 3. Lenny is conscious of this, but claims that she can't help it. David tells her that the problem is that he can't distinguish between Farouk's insidious idea's and her own, so he can't really trust her. Using his own powers, he blocks Farouk's control and begins talking to Lenny privately. Lenny tells David that she doesn't know how she is back in a body. She says that she just "woke up" and that she was in a new and very close resembling body, but with blue eyes instead of brown. They begin to reconstruct her memories. Meanwhile Amy, David's sister, relates to her donut selling husband Ben, that she had a dream about having a mustache, and serving a man with a basket on his head. This is a clear memory of one of the Vermillions, and Admiral Fukyama. They discover that Farouk directed Oliver to dig up Lenny's body and obtain a tissue sample. After discovering where Division 3 were hiding David's sister, Amy, Farouk in Oliver's body uses a device stolen from Division 3 to infuse Amy with Lenny's DNA. The process killed Amy, and turned the body into a copy of Lenny's, after which Farouk planted Lenny's consciousness inside. Hence the blue eyes of David's sister, but Lenny's consciousness. David sees all of this while delving into Lenny's memories. Faced with the idea that his own sister was killed and her body repurposed for Lenny/Farouk is too much for him and he breaks down. The last moment we see of him is one of him being hell bent on revenge against Farouk. Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett (credit only) *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk (credit only) *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk (credit only) *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Guest Starring *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller Co-Starring *Jelly Howie as Vermillion #1 *Brittney Parker Rose as Vermillion #2 *Lexa Gluck as Vermillion #3 *Marc Oka as Admiral Fukyama *Jon Hamm as Narrator *Ryan Caldwell as Ben *Jo Farkas as Gran-Gran *Samantha Desman as 9 Year Old Lenny *Dana Pan Byrne as Woman *Dutch Johnson as Middle Ages Man #1 *Dean Schaller as Middle Ages Man #2 *Nathaniel Halpern as Modern Man *Makabe Ganey as Boy Trivia *Farouk makes mention of Homo superior, the scientific name for mutants in Marvel Comics. Gallery To be added References Category:Season 2/Episodes